Judaism
Drugs & Divinity: A Look at Naivaran Judaism (Author's Note: Large chunks of the following were adapted almost word for word from the entry on Pelor in the 3.5 book Deities and Demigods.) Part One: Core Beliefs At the heart of Judaism is the worship of Yahweh the Life Giver. Judaism holds that while Yahweh did not create the world or even all life in it, it was he who first breathed life into it, with other beings like Gruumsh and Yeenoghu eventually following suit. Yahweh is the creator of many good things, a supporter of those in need, and an adversary of all that is evil. Though widely revered as a peaceful and gentle deity who alleviates suffering, Yahweh also has more martial aspects. He brings his wrath to bear on darkness and evil, and he invigorates and heals those who champion the cause of good. Yahweh teaches that the energy of life originates from the sun. This light brings strength to the weak and health to the injured, while destroying darkness and evil. He urges his followers to challenge the forces of corruption aggressively, but also to remember that just as staring at the sun can cause blindness of the eyes, relentless attention to the destruction of negative forces can blind the heart to the true essentials of life: kindness, mercy, and compassion. Yahweh most often appears as an elderly, weather-beaten man with deeply wrinkled skin and large spectacles. He wears nondescript clothing, usually of leather and unbleached linen. (In other words, he looks like George Burns in Oh God!) Part Two: Mantle Beliefs Judaism holds that at all times there are 36 special people in the world. These people embody all that is good, selflessness, compassion, generosity, and so on. The existence of these people and the good do justifies the purpose of life in the eyes of Yahweh, and keeps him from abandoning his efforts. Since the identities of these people are unknown even to themselves, to think yourself one of them is to prove you lack the humility to be, every Jew should act as if he or she might be one of them, to lead a holy and humble life and help others whenever possible. (This is adapted from an actual belief in some parts of Judaism.) Part Three: Rabbis and Temples Yahweh's rabbis favor white garb. They are usually kindly people with backbones of steel. They are primarily nurturers and protectors, but when the time comes to bear arms they are not afraid to do so. They use their powers to heal, nourish, and otherwise aid the needy, while practicing the skills needed to protect their charges should they be threatened. Many clerics of Yahweh leave their rabbinical duties and go to explore far lands in an effort to drive off harmful beings and spread their deity’s gifts to all who need them. Temples to Yahweh tend to be tall, airy, and blindingly white. They are usually placed so the sun shines into most of their rooms throughout the day. They often feature open, sunny courtyards as well. Yahweh's temples are always kept scrupulously clean, and many of them of have wings that house hospitals. Part Four: Judaism in the Old World Judaism is a relatively small religion in the old world. There are few there that make Yahweh the central figure in their worship of the gods. While people are on the whole grateful to Yahweh for the gift of life, they are often more concerned with gods of weather, craftsmanship, or other day to day concerns, seeking Yahweh's blessing and guidance only when they need it. Part Five: Judaism in Naivara The rabbi Elijah Rabinowitz and his wife Clara have come to Naivara among the recent colonization efforts there in the hopes of bringing Yahweh's message to the people there. Time will tell if they are successful. Judaism has taken root in the refugee society of Kobolds that migrated from the Wrasha to Hall-On-Marsh, in large part due to the missionary efforts of the Rabinowitz family. Yahweh's message of compassion and urging to do good in the world resonates with the Kobolds, who are often trying to prove their worth to new people through acts of good will.